


Avengers Poems - Captain America

by InsanePinky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanePinky/pseuds/InsanePinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem based on what Cap went through in The First Avenger and what he will do in The Avengers (timeline-wise I would say it takes place right after Fury visits Cap in the Avengers movie to give him the folder on the Tesseract) told through the Captain's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Poems - Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the comics so this is based purely on the mcu, my own ideas, and various things I've seen in other fanfics/tumblr posts. This is my first fanfic so any feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoy it.

I thought I was alone,  
a soldier on his own  
far from home and  
without a war to fight.

I was gone but the war raged on  
and eventually we won;  
but I woke up and no one  
could say what we lost.

I thought going under  
the ice was the worst;  
waking up out of time,  
70 years late for a date.

I thought I was done,  
that the war was won  
but fools that they are,  
they brought it back.  
They should've left it in the ice.

To get me back in the world,  
they ask me to save it  
from a man who's a bully-  
I don't care where he's from-  
and good soldier I am,  
I'll get the job done.


End file.
